(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of games, toys, and amusement devices, and to the method of making such devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to kites, and to kites of various sizes and shapes is very substantial, however, except for the applicant's own endeavors, it is not believed that the prior art has produced a kite of the extremely small dimensions disclosed herein, which dimensions are believed smaller by orders of magnitudes than "small" kites of prior inventors. It is customary in prior art kites to attach the pull string by running it thru two spaced locations on the kite cross members and then tying it away from the kite to give a large triangular connection to stabilize the kite in flight. However, with a miniature kite of this extremely small dimension it becomes very difficult to take this type of hitch up; whereas in this invention a single thread can be attached to a single hole with a needle or otherwise and thru the medium of the yoke 13, the same type stability is obtained in miniature kites.